Pokemon: Fate of two
by Luxis Pyatt PotT
Summary: A Zoroark With a dark past, a scarred human, both of them betrayed and both of them with their own goals. The two fated ones find themselves asking why were they fated to be betrayed and to meet, and to find the other half ot their fate, they will go through many unfortunate and tragic events as they search for the truth, and a way to stay together as ther hearts are entwined.
1. Chapter 1

Well, i was thinking of doing a separate story of Zoroark, a short one, and a friend requested a Lemon, Pokemon+Human, Yaoi story. So if you don't like don't read, and if you do read i only accept criticism on my writing, anything that will help me improve, i will gladly read.

* * *

A Zoroark, a bipedal fox type Pokemon, sporting black fur on it's body and a lustrious red mane along with three red claws on it's paws and on it's feet. Beautiful blue eyes with red rims around them and at the end of it's mouth. This particular Zoroark was running, running as far as it could from the dark sinister carnival he was held in, while running through a forest his mind flashed with the memories there, being forced to be in dangerous activities and used sexually, often being abused by sadistic people.

Wanting to forget that, he thought of the words of a young man who was walking through the carnival on his journey. Zoroark could not remember how he looked like but remembered the words perfectly "You do not have to do what someone says just because he is superior to you or because you have to, do it because you want to, even if it's a guess at heart. It's your life you know, i wish you luck."

Those words reignited the hope the Zoroark had lost, now wanting to start over, to escape from his past, he took the chance when the carnival was relocating to make his escape. He was spotted and pursued. Zoroark kept running not knowing where as the area he was in was unfamiliar to it, but ran in the direction of a nearby forest to lose the pursuers. He ran deep inside as the trees blocked out most of the sun's rays letting Zoroark take cover on top of the tree branches.

Meanwhile our other fated one, a trainer by the age of 19 was tending to a small patch og medicinal herbs. This young man was wearing a black T-shirt with a sword emblem covered in green flames on the chest, also wearing blue ripped jeans. And his name, is Kamaro Zaraku. Kamaro lives a unique life of being a Trainer trainer, instead of capturing and pitting pokemon against pokemon, he instead trains other trainer's pokemon by battling against them himself and unlucking their true potential. He does not have any Pokemon of his own, and enjoys his job, though dangerous as it is, plus he enjoys training with other peoples Pokemon and geting them, and himself stronger.

Kamaro had spiked down, long blood red hair stopping right below his yellow eyes. He also had a scar across his left eye from a tragic event. The small patch of herbs was near the forest , a barrier of cherry bushes separating the two, mostly to prevent wild Pokemon from taking the herbs when hungry. Most of the berries growing there were Persim berries.

And so their fates are sewn ogether slowly but surely to the pre written end...

* * *

Zoroarks point of view [pov]

* * *

Did i lose them? I think i lost them, havent heard any movement for a few minutes now. I must keep moving before they get near... I jumped off the branch, landing on the ground withouth making as much as a sound. I analized my surroundings and did not know where i was at all. Damn, i don't remember this part of the forest.. should have gotten a map or something.. Tired from evading the humans and their Pokemon, i decided to walk my way out of the dark woods. I seem to have lost a lot of energy, my legs felt weaker with every step i took, the forest was a s quiet as a grave, i just hope i don't run into any humans or accidently head backwards. After what seemed like hours in this dark maze of trees, i tried to concentrate on not thinking about what i left behind. I hate them, i hate those humans so much, i would think of revenge but that would bring me back to them, i blocked those thoughts from my mind and soon afterwards i made it out of the forest. My eyes stung from the light outside, i was in there too long i shielded my eyes with my arm, then i crashed onto a bush, getting myself stuck in it as it rustled. In a few moments my eyes got used to it and i looked around as i was able to see again.

* * *

Kamaro's pov

* * *

I was almost finished tending to my herbs, soon to play some videogames since i don't got no Pokemon to train with for a few day, most of the people going to other regions on vacation for the summer. I turned around to grab my Watering vcan when i came eye to eye with a...

-Me: Zoroark..!?

I was wide eyed and shocked, as i stared at his eyes, as he stared at mine. The staring only lasted for about 10 seconds before i tried to slowly move away from the hedge trapped Zoroark, hoping not to scare it, but i lost my balance and fell on my butt. The Zoroark just blinked to my relief, then it grunted as it tried to free itself from the grasp of the hedge. I wanted to leave, he could have gotten out himself.. but i'm not the type of person to leave someone when they need something. I noticed while walking to it, it seemd more like it was exhausted, not stuck.

-Me: Hey, um, Zoroark, you ok?

-Zoroark: Rar...ra! (No! Not another damn human..)

-Me: I-I'll help you out of there, just calm down ok?

As unsure as i was that it wont rip my hand off, i stroked it's cheek softly a little bit causing it to to stare at me. I then grabbed it's arms and easily pulled him out of the bush and i took a few steps back, giving it space.

-Me: You can go now, Zoroark.

-Zoroark: Zoro? (He is letting me go?)

Zoroark smiled at me then turned to leave. I sighed in relief, i thought i was gonna have a new scar or something. I was about to pick up my stuff and leave when from the corner of my eye i thought i saw Zoroark fall on his chest. I looked and i was riht, it did collapse on the floor. I ran to it and got to my knees to check if it's hurt. It had a few scrapes and scratches, it's fur was kinda dirty too, but nothing serious, then what the heck is wrong with it?

-Zoroark: Zoroark.. Zo.. (Damn, i can't move my legs... I give up..)

Zoroark's ears lay flat as it whined softly. I wonder how he got this exhausted.. I feel sorry for it, i'll help it out i guess.. Both me and Zoroark let out a sigh at the same time, but i didnt put much notice into that. I grabbed it's arms an placed them on my shoulders as i was in front of it. It wrapped hit's arms around my neck and i carried it onto my back.

-Me: Dang, you're kinda heavy, good thing i train.

What was meant as a joke got him mad i think. He let out a small threatening grow into my ear, i really hoped he wasn't gonna bite it off.

-Me: Just joking around, sorry..He stopped growling as i knew my neck was wide open, if he tried to kille me i would not be able to stop him, i' taking a big risk here.. I better hurry.  
I carried him to the training room, where i train other people's Pokemon. Bu it's empty now since i haven't gotten a request in a while.

* * *

And that is the first chapter, might be a bit short but i'lll be updating this story as often as i can, mostly once a week at the least, please review, and yes there will be some hot moments in chapter 2 or 3 that's coming up soon, since its on my phone so i have to rewrite everything here.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello everyone, hope you're all doing well *yawns* I woke up early to write this chapter down, tired.. -w- Well, i am also inspired, so i hope you like it, maybe in this chapter there will be e Lemons scene ;3

* * *

Kamaro's pov:

* * *

We wentt to the training room through the back door which was the closest entrance, i simply kicked the door open since i left it unlocked again which i should stop doing or i will get in trouble again. The Zoroark i was carrying was either getting heavier or i am getting tired, he was as still as stone.i carried him to the center of the spacious room, the floor looking like a pokemon battle arena, well polished and the entire area in top shape thanks to me. I geently set the limp Zoroark down on the floor. I sighed in relief now that my neck is out of danger while the poor creature looked down at his legs with a worried expression on his face

-Me: Hey, what's wrong?

With a twitch of his leg, he stayed silent, and still staring at them as if waiting for them to move. Maybe that's why he collapsed before, i should check. I was curious, so i carefully felt the area around his leg, the muscle was swollen and very stiff. I chuckled and he looked at me with a curious and innocent look on his face.

-Me: I see you burned out your muscle, that happened to me before heheh.

I chukled and smapped my fingers ready to loosen his muscles up. I have a wide knowledge on medical stuff, fighting against Pokemon got me many cuts and bruises in the past. I was ready to loosen Zoroark's legs by touching a few preassure points enabling his legs to relax.

-Me: It might hurt a little, but don't worry i'm a good massager.

* * *

Zoroark's pov

* * *

Massage?! I blinked and stared at the human, why does he want to give me a massage? Will that let me move my legs again? I took a second to look at the human. He had cool red hair, nice eyes a few small scars on his face, his body was very slim.. and hot-  
Meanwhile i was distracted looking at him, he began to touch my feeet in a strange way, it kinda tickled making me smile, he quickly finished there and looked up at me, the least that i want to do is make a human think i enjoy his company so i tried to keep a serious face, but i couldn't so i looked away.

-Kamaro: Seems you are enjoying yourself.

I stopped smiling, not looking at him anymore, it's annoying, i try to get away from humans and i end up needing help from one. Pressing his fingers against my sore leg, it hurt but not as much as to bother me, i just ignored it. As soon as he is done, i'm out of here. Suddenly, i could feel strenght return to my leg, i tried moving it a litttle and it worked.

-Kamaro: No, Zoroark, not done yet, try to stay still.

If i could i would have kicked him in the gut, he is not my master to give me orders, ah what the hell.. i do want my legs healed, but i'm doing this cuz i want to, it's my life.. I felt him touch my lap area, i allmost spaced out, he kept rubbing and pressing his fingers onmy thigh and it felt.. good, wait it feels a bit too much. I think it's getting me aroused, my thigh is sensitive, and sore. He did too much preassure in the spot near my groin making me let out a soft moan as i felt my sheath show ans start to bulge. Oh i'm getting hard, not good..

-Me: Ark~ [Ahh~ HHey, please stop for a second..]

I forgot that humans can't understand me, he kept going, arousing me as he rubbed my thigh in sensitive areas. I blushed slightly as the pinkish tip of my member began to slide out of it's sheath, i covered it with my paw quickly so he wouln't see it, and i placed my other paw ontop of his hand for im to stop. I felt my tip rub against my paw making it slide out more.

-Me: Zoro.. Zo.. [Ahn~ p-puh please... Ohh~]

The human did not stop even though i hand my paw on his but i was not pressing against his hard. his hand ran up closer to my waistline as more of my member showed and pushed against my paw from it's bulgin sheath. Th e human looked at me and again i blushed, Leting my paw be swept away as i enjoyed him touching me. My member was to be fully erected as it started to swell up, twitching against my paw as i blushed and looked at the human.

-Me: Zoroark~ [P-please don't stop~]

He stopped and looked at my other leg, i was relieved and at the same time dissapointed, my ears twitching. Oh no, i don't think i can hold out much longer.. The human worked up hi way to my tigh near my waistline, getting me even more turned on than before, making my blush turn red as i could nt hold back a loud moan that startled the human as he looked at me.

-Kamaro: Hey- Woah!]

I grabbed the humans hand with the paw that was shielding my red hot, now exposed member. I placed his hand on the shaft of my 10 long and 3 inch thick, throbbing member, i smiled at him a bit as a streak of red crossed my face still. The human stared at it for a second before he retreated his hand, in the process rubbing my lenght, sending a wave of pleasure, making my curl up my toes a bit as i let out a small moan. Ohh~ that felt good, i looked up at him with a lustful look.

* * *

Kamaro's pov:

* * *

I could't part my eyes from the huge meat stick Zoroark had, i didn't even think something that size was real. Damn it't big.. I'm straight i should not stare at it like this. I focused on looking at his face but even that was hard to look at, he had an innocent face but i could tell from the lust in his eyes he is just wanting to release himself.

-Me: Zoroark let's just focus on relaxing your leg alright?

-Zoroark: Rar. Zoro. Zo.. (Oh ye-yeah, you were just trying to heal my legs.. This is embarrassing.]

I kept massagging Zoroark's thigh, apparently that's what got him turned on, i coldn't stop myself to look at his member, it was twitching slightly, bobbing up and down as it leaked precum. He wasn't as quiet as before either, he kept moaning which was kinda hot though, i made an effort to finish quickly, and after i was done, i stood up and stretched a bit*

-Zoroark: Zoroark Zoro. [If only you could understand me, that way i can ask you a question hehe]

His cock was still in the air, swollen as he just sat there.

-Me: You know, you got to take care of that, i don't want my sisters to see you like.. that.

I chuckled nervously as i pet his head softly. He looked up at me and smiled, i ust hope he does not try to pull anything, i don't want to hurt it.

-Me: You're staying here for today, you're legs are still not fully healed, it will take time before you can go running around.

-Zoroark: Zo, Zoro! [I was gonna ask you if i could stay! Heheh, after all i.. Don't want to get captured..]

I saw his ear lay back flat.

-Me: You don't want to stay here? If you don't i understand.

Zoroark quickly shook his head and looked up at me, a small blush appeared on his face, and i wa unsure of his answer.

-Me: You want to stay here then right? Nod if you do.

Zoroark nodded eagerly and smiled happily, i just hope he is not planning on trying anything.

-Me: O-okay, well you should go and take care of.. that, paw off or something. I'll leave you to it.

Zoroark shook his head as i tried to turn quickly and leave.

-Zoroark: Ark, Zoroark. [No i don't want to.]

-Me: No? What do you mean no?]

-Zoroark: Zoro, rar. [I-i want you to do it.]

I watched as Zoroark pointed at me, then started doing perverted masterbation movements with his paw.

-Zoroark: Ar, ark, ah. [I want you to paw me off, please~]

He wants me to masterbate him? This is the first time in my life any Pokemon asks me such a thing.. This is tooo weird.. Bah if i don't do it i run the risk of getting in trouble with my parents which is much worse than touching a Zoroark's dick. I got down to on knee, in front of him and looked him in the eye/

-Me: Alright i'll paw you off, but ONLY that, okay?

Zoroark grinned seductivly and nodded. I hesitantly grapsed his thick, warm, hard member in my hand, making him gasp softly which made me blush. He saw my blush and blushed red, looking at me cutely.

-Me: Only going to do tis once, got it? I must tell you i'm straight.

-Zoroark: Ark?! Zoroark. [Straight?! I hope not, heheh]

Zoroark giggled looking at me, it got me uneasy, i mean i am about to masterbate a Zoroark i just met! This is so weird for me right now, well, it isn't that hard at least. Rubbing Zoroark's bulging red meat softly he blushed redder, panting softly as he looked as me, i stroked him member more as it began to leak precum from it's tip, Making Zoroark get excited filled with lust as he panted heatedly, it was getting me kind of hot in my chest, so to finish this quickly i licked my hand and fingers to get them lubricated.. But i just toched his cock witht hat hand so i blushed when he grinned knowing what i wa thinking.

* * *

Sorry to inteurrupt the Lemon scene but i share a pc with a bro and sis so im gonna have to cut the chapter to here since my bro is gonna use it. Please review on my story writing skilll and my lemon writing skill, and that is all. either later on or tomorrow i will post the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry for some grammar error in that earlier chapter, was tired and writing the story at 6am, and now i am writing this chapter at...*looks at phone time* 2:01 am. But i ain't tired so i doubt i will do any errors. now i do not own anything about pokemon,, i only own the story and OC's like Kamaro and Leon who are passing through very awkward moments XD. Welll onto the story.

* * *

**Zoroark's** **Point Of View [pov]:**

I think he is starting to warm up to me, i think i am too maybe.  
The human grasped my member with his now moist and lubricated hand, i braced myself for what was to come. He started to massage my shaft slowly but with fluid motion, exciting me and giving me a rising pleasure as i heatedly panted, spreading my legs and as he picked up speed I couldn't help but moan, my whole body was being submerged by ecstatic pleasure as my member leaked and occasionally shot up precum.

-Me: Ahhr, zo-zoroark~ [Ahh~ p-please faster, don't stop~]

I moaned louder as he started to move his hand up and down my member's shaft fast, I had to thrust into his hand, my knot swelling up and forming as i couldn't stop, it made the ectatic feeling higher i was at the edge.

-Kamaro: Your almost close, that's good..

I could tell by his face he was weirded out but i bet deep down he was enjoying it heheh. My knot was about the size of a man's fist. the human rubbed his thumb when his hand moved up my shaft, sending me ove the edge as i felt this extreme sensation course from my member onto my body, i felt like i was in heaven, all the times i pawed off i never felt this good. I was thrusting so hard into his hand, with each thrust i was not able to hold back my cum much longer as i moved my head back feeling my orgasm come so close. I felt something touch my knot and i looked to see him moving his hand around it, it was just too much, my sensitive knot being touched like that, i shut my eyes and tried to pull myself onto him as i let out a loud moan, my big 10 inch long and 3 inch thick member throbbed violently before i reached my climax, shooting four pints of warm black cum on the floor as i blushed red a big smile on my face.

**Kamaro's pov:**

  
He finally came, it was interesting to actually see a Zoroark's black cum. I was still weirded out though. I moved backs lightly to prevent his cumshot from reaching me but a bit of it hit my cheek. Dang it.

-Me:Ah that's disgusting I got some on my face!

Zoroark lost balance it seems and almost fell on me but i kept my hands on his shoulders  
preventing him from falling on me with that sticky thing showing. That's when i noticed i had cum on my hand too. The Zoroark was panting still under the aftermath of his orgasm. Suddenly when he grabbed my hands and got his face close to mine, i thought he was going to kiss me then rape me, i was screwed i thought kind of.

* * *

Well sorry for cutting this chaper so shortly, i will try to post the next part tomorrow, i gotta sleep now... ZZZ nngh? *touches a shadow and disappears to my home before i doze off in the middle of the ruins again*


	4. Chapter 4

Ok having trouble with the pc but i am here now to post the next part of the story. Well let us see how it turns out after Kamaro finishes helping the Zoroark out.

* * *

**Kamaro's** pov:

The Zoroark took his pointed tongue out as I looked away startled, but he just started to lick my cheek where i had cum on, I must admit, his moist warm sand paper-like tonguefelt good against my skin, it was actually relaxing feeling him lick me. He then finished his work on my cheek and started licking the inkish liquid off my hand and fingers. I was relaxed, lost in thought. Until I felt his claws grip my shoulders. I saw his grinning face was right in front of mine, this time I knew he was oing to try something so I pushed his arms away, got back on my feet before doing a backflip away from him.

-Me: Are you happy now?

Zoroark nodded and clapped to my backflip I guess.. This time looking at his crotch i notice his cock had gottten small again and was hiding back in it's sheath slowly. Then i noticed i had a hardon, slightly showing from my jeans. I quckly turned around and slided my hands in my pants to push my own cock down. Damn, it's annoying a male Zoroark got me hard. I dislike Zoroarks.. My left eye is hurting now.. I turned and looked at Zoroark, his cock and balls not showing anymore at least, i smiled faintly.

-Me: Okay, you can walk around the house if you want.

I looked at the mess of cum on he floor i had to clean, but kept a smile on my face.

-Me: I'm gonna clean this up first. Bleh, you made a mess heheh.

I chuckled and smiled at Zoroark before he took the joke seriously, he smiled back at me and turned to the door.

**Zoroark's pov:**

I decided to explore the house and stretch my legs a bit. Strangely, what he did was amazing, i've had humans do much more than that to me and it never felt as goood as this, i wonder if.. nah. Must be Cuz I wanted him to. I looked at him one more time then smiled before I walked through the door and entered the hall, a few doors on each side and the living room at the end of it. This is the first time i've been to someone's house as a guest.

* * *

Well sorrry for cutting this chapter short, have to leave the pc again, but next chapter i post on both stories im writing, it wont be short i promise, and might be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading or just taking a glimpse on my stories, please review i still hadn't gotten one XP Well i wonder how Zoroark's visit to Kamaro's home will turn out, and who else is in there.


	5. Chapter 5

okay, having bad luck which i havent touvhed the pc and i am re-writing the chapter since lightning had to take the power.. Well this chapter will be written right, not so late and not short. Enjoy ^x^

* * *

**Zoroark's pov:**

* * *

This is the first time i am in someone's house as a guest, it was kind of awkward feeling this long lost freedom but iI liked it, i walked to the huge living room hoping to find a Pokemon rather than any more humans to talk to, but no one was there, I checked the rest of the house, nearly all the rooms were unlocked, i found on of the human's sister's room. It was filled with stuff and collections of someone called MJ, the whole room was covered in posters and stuff about th e guy. Strange. I also explored a dark room with a few guitars, only a few posters of a few different bands, but the room was too dark to see, and empty so I left since I couldn't find people or Pokemon. I was starting to get bored, but I got to a room that was different than the others. Instead of posters and all that junk which would be normal to find in a normal person's room, there were different types of weapons hanging on a wall, mostly swords, other than that, there was a desk in the corner of the room with a computer, a bed beside it, and a big T.V with a few videogame consoles and a few videogame boxes on the floor in front of it.

For some reason I turned my attention to the desk, I felt like there was something interesting there. I looked at the three picture frames on it. Two of them were probably of his friends and their Pokemon, and one of himself. It took me seecond or two to notice that he should have a picture of himself with his Pokemon. I looked around the drawers, desk to see if he had any Pokeballs around, hopefully with Pokemon inside. I found nothing, maybe he doesn't have any Pokemon? Well either way I'm leaving tomorrow just in case he gets any ideas. I thought of a little prank I could pull to pass the time here and have fun in the meantime, getting under the covers of his bed I made an illusion of myself sleeping on the floor near the drawers. Once hidden under the light blue covers, I created yet another illusion of the bed being empty and flat like it used to be.

I giggled a bit, thinking of how he'd react once I surprise him, a few minutes later, the locking of the training room's door was heard faintly, I can't wait!

* * *

**Kamaro's pov:**

* * *

I finished cleaning the mess Zoroark did on the floor, and was just locking the training room. After that I left to look for Zoroark and the ohers, it was strange everything was quiet unless he left. The living room was empty after I looked for him, seems the others left somewhere earlier than expected. I looked inside my brother's room and... not there either, it just occured to me it might not have been a good idea to let a wild horny Zoroark around the house. Checking my room last I finally found him curled up cutely, asleep. Walking into the room, I noticed that my picture frames were moved, what was he looking for I wonder?

It was cute that he decided to sleep in my room, and I didn't mind as long as he stays off my bed.

* * *

**Zoroark's pov:**

* * *

I saw him walk up to my illusion self, I was sure he's pet it and find out it was a fake! I was about to make the illusion me wake up suddenly when he reached out his hand but he stopped. He smiled a bit and walked up to the bed, yes! ...That smile.. It showed he was happy but.. also affectionate. I came back to reality when he sat down on the bed, now I can make my move and tease him a little.. or more hehe.

* * *

**Kamaro's pov:**

* * *

****

I sat down on my bed, thinking of either playing on my Poke-DX or draw a picture of him. It was kind of cool having a Zoroark hanging out with me, taking out the masterbation part.. but.. it also- Suddenly i felt something slide from my stomach to my chest and another on my shoulder.. a hand or paw. I was about to look back, not knowing what the heck could it be since Zoroark was sleeping right there in front of me. Then a familiar wet sandpaper-like feeling moved on my neck.

-Me: Zoroark?

Looking back, it was him, Zoroark slowly reappeared into view, smiling evilly. I looked to where he was sleeping and he was gone, but h- Illusions, I forgot about Zoroark's ability to create complex illusions.

-Me: Hey what are you doing..?

I tried to sound as calm as possible as he was holding onto me tightly, nuzzling my neck, I stayed stilll unable to move as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

-Me: Hey, cut it out! Come on...

I heard him giggle then felt him licking my neck in an arousing way, this was going to far, it's just like before...

-Me: Stop now! I don't like Zoroarks i hate them!

If he had not let go i'd have to get him off me, but i did not want to hurt him. Once he let go I stood up quickly taking this chance. Turning to look at him, his ears were folded back and he looked as if he was about to cry, he did not look at me as I saw tear drops fall onto the bed. I had a feeling of regret from saying that.. I shouldn't have said it.

* * *

**Zoroark's pov:**

* * *

****

I can't.. can't believe it.. His lies.. He was just acting nice to me, he actually just hates me.. Damn. This reminds me so much about him, it was him who made my life a living hell.. I hate him, and i hate this human as well..

* * *

**Kamaro's pov:**

* * *

****

I think i badly hurt Zoroark, Damn i'm a idiot.. Nngh, I got to fix this, maybe he is not like him.

* * *

**Well, have to cut it off since this is the end of chapter 5, What will Kamaro do to fix his mistake, and why does he hate Zoroarks? And who is this him the Zoroark is thinking off? The past shall unfold, when this story is retold. Well hopefully i get a review on this on, though if someone reads it its ok enough ^x^ .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, well seems i am inspired and have time on the pc so i am writing a chapter on this story as well today. We will find out both Zoroark's and Kamaro's scarring past in this chapter, and how Kamaro will fix his mistake, since he feels this one is different from the other ones. Well then where is Leon? he wanted to say something. *closes my eyes* Oh there you are. *starts moving my hand in the air, and Zoroark slowly fades in as i pet his head*  
Zoroark: Zoro Zor [No fair.. hmmph] *he crosses his arms and looks away*  
Me: Dont be like that, this is one of your favorate parts of the story btw right? *hugs the Zoroark and pets his back*  
Zoroark: Zoroark. [Yeah it is. Murr~] *hugs Zexion bk*  
Me: Good then i'll begineth thy writing. *rubs the Zoroark's butt a bit just to tease then steps on his shadow to vanish*  
Zoroark: Zoro~ [Mm~ Hey!] * blushes and runs off to find me or something***

* * *

**Kamaro's pov:**

* * *

****-Me: Hey, Zoroark, i'm sorry for what I said I-

I tried to get near him, reaching out my hand to him but he attacked me with his sharp claws almost getting my hand but I pulled back in time.

-Zoroark: Zoroa.. [I hate you..]

-Me: Hey, I didn't mean what I said to you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it!

-Zoroark: Ark.. Zoroark.. [Now you are acting like you regret it... I hate you humans same way you hate me...]

Zoroark started to shake, tears still falling onto the bed. I had to fix this mistake so I took the risk and leaned over and pulled him in embracing him tightly. I felt his wet tears as he nuzzled into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. He was shaking as I rubed his back to comfort him.

-Zoroark: Zoroark... Ark.. [[W-why did you say that... I don't know if I can trust you...]

Zoroark looked up to me,face to face, his eyes still watery as I softly rubbed his back. I felt like iI should tell him why I hate Zoroark's, but that I don't hate him.

-Zoroark: Ark..? Zoroa... [Why did you say that you hated my kind..? I don't know why I'm hated, I don't know if you didn't mean it..]

Placing my hand on his soft furred cheek, I looked into his eyes as they were still watery, some tears flowing down.

-Me: I will explain why I said that, if you give me a chance to.

I wiped away his tears gently as I awaited his answer. Hopefully he'd shake or nod his head.

-Zoroark: Zoru.. [Okay..]

Stroking his cheek softly, I got a faint smile from him and he nodded. I'm glad I convinced him that i didn't hate him... I realy did'nt hate him. I leanded back and looked at him.

-Me: if you want we could hang out after this.

Zoroark got off the bed and looked at me then looked down. What I said really hurt him.

-Me: Well let's go somewhere else to talk, my family might come back soon.

Zoroark nodded and walked out of the room. I followed him.

-Me: I know of a place, follow me, k?

Zoroark nodded with a stern look. I took him outside and i jumped over the bush looking towards the forest.

-Zoroark: Z-z-zoroark.. [I-i- don't want to go in there..]

-Me: What's wrong? You can't jump over this?

I almost forgot Zoroark's legs were not fully healed yet. I jumped back to the other side and picked the Zoroark up, bridal style.

-Me: Sorry, i forgot about your legs.

I jumped over the bushes, landing safely and saw Zoroark had a rather annoyed look on his face. If I hadn't said what I said earlier, he'd be enjoying this.

-Me: Hmm..

Putting him down gently, he then walked forwards withouth even looking at me. Dammit i am an idiot.

* * *

**Zoroark's pov:**

* * *

I can't trust that guy, I can't trust any human. But I want to hear what he has to say, it's the least I could do to repay hiim for his help. I followed him into the forest when he caught up with me. None of us said a word to each other as we walked into the dark forest where the ones who were pursuing me could still be in. The silence was broken when we reached a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest.

-Kamaro: We're here.

It was only upon walking with the human near the lake i saw something incredible. The water glowed like if it were made of glass, the sun's rays were visible piercing through the tree's branches and leaves, and at the bottom of the lake were many different colored scales that glowed under the water. It was just the most amazing thing i ever saw..

-Kamaro: Hey, sit down beside me, Zoroark.

Looking towards the human, I saw he was sitting on a stone bench sticking out of the ground, as he beckoned me to come over to him. I walked to him, but still having my eyes on the lake.

-Kamaro: Sit down heheh.

I focused again on the human who was wearing a fake smile i could tell. Sitting next to him I still looked towards the lake, I still do not forgive the human..

-Kamaro: Here it goes..

I was going to listen and that's it.

-Kamaro: I'll try to make it short.. You see, the reason i hate Zoroarks is because I used to be friends with one.

So he did have a Pokemon. But no pictures or Pokeball? And why does he hate if it was his friend?

-Me: Zoro? [what happened? To the Zoroark?]

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter, i'll let Kamaro have the last words.**

Kamaro: Awesome, well, Le- i mean Zoroark wonders what hapened to the Zoroark i knew, but i wondr what does he have agiainst humans and how did he end up here. *Zexion hit my head with his book* Oww! What the hell?!

Zexion: You almost spoiled Zoroarks real name, bad OC! *kamaro takes out a claymore broadsword* Oh you want to fight, bring it! *Zexion takes out a demon scythe out of the pages of his boook, which turned into a card. * Well see you next time if Kamaro isn't in the hospital *kamaro leaps into the air and brings the weight of his sword down on me, but i counter with my schyte clashing agains his sword and sending him back to where he stood * Heh 


	7. Chapter 7: A Time of betrayal and flames

**Well, i am giving up on finding the heart pieces on windwaker, only one left and no idea where or which one was it XP. Well, at least Kamaro's injuries are healed, i added a new scar on him, well, on with the story before he finds me *steps on a shadow and vanishes***

* * *

**Zoroark's pov**

* * *

The human stopped talking and let out a odd sigh.

-Kamaro: Even though i don't understand what you say, i bet you are wondering what happened.

I stayed quiet to let him finish his story as i gazed at the sparkling crystal clear lake.

-Kamaro: He betrayed me that simple. We were best friends, we met when this trainer, a friend of mine asked me to help train with his Zoroark. In the end after training with him, the Zoroark got incredibly strong.

He was betrayed but how exactly? I bet it was his fault.. I continued to listen to him and the lakes sounds.

-Kamaro: His trainer seems to have liked his Zoroark in a way more than just friends.. So.. One day on the first day of winter..

I looked at the human as he was staggering for words, his eyes getting watery as he smiled at the lake's warm light. Did this really happen? I was about to look at his face when a few tears ran down his cheeks.

-Kamaro: He told his Zoroark to kil me. The Zoroark obeyed. I did not fight back at first. Then i saw that the Zoroark was not holding back and had no regrets in his moves. I almost lost my left eye. But i won, they ran away and i never saw them again..

Oh my.. I never imagened this.. I don't think he is lying.. He wiped his tears away and tried to laugh it off but sadness was noticed in his voice. I guess all i have been doing was bringing back his painful memories too.

-Kamaro: We used to sit here and hang out a lot. And now you know why i dislike Zoroarks.

-Me: Zo, zoroark. [Then i guess...]

I was just about to go as i got up, when i felt him grab my paw.

-Kamaro: I still dislike Zoroarks.. but i dont hate you, you're different.

My heart started racing, i looked at him and smiled warmly. He then pulled me into a unexpected tight hug, it made me happy, i hugged him back and laid my head under his chin.

-Kamaro: Thanks for forgiving me. Oh and my name is Kamaro Zaraku.

That's a cute name, i like it. I used to have a name... Ugh what was it, oh yes Leon.. the name "he" gave me.. If only i could speak to tell Kamaro my story. Oh might as well forget about it.. I licked ihis cheek causing him to chuckle. He leaned his face close to mine then he placed his hand onmy cheek gently, what is he trying to pull? I was nervous now, i was blushing as i looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

-Kamaro: You're a cute Zoroark.

I blushed even more. I was hoping so much that he was hitting on me and wanted to kiss me, i started to fantasize tha looked at him.

-Kamaro: Ok, i got an idea, i want to train with you.

I instantly felt the weight of a ton of bricks fell down on me, but i was ok with his idea i guess. I got a feeling he is gonna be annoying at times. He got up and got in a fighting stance.

-Kamaro: Don't hold back heh.

I decided to start off with a shadow ball, i charged one on my paws and shot it at him. He turned arounddodging it as it hit a tree, breaking the layer of bark as Kamaro charged towards me. I readied to counter his attack with my shadow claw. He threw a barrage of well aimed punches at me though they missed me moving out of the way, and attacked with my claws as dark energy covered them, he dodged the first strike to the side, but decided to block the second one with his fore arm, he had a grin on his face. I left three open cuts on his fore arm*

-Kamaro: Nice, you got some skill, and speed, awesome.

I blushed and nodded. It is true, speed is my best attribute. Maybe that's why i escaped from them easily I felt kind of bad for cutting him, plus the scar on his left eye by that other Zoroark. I slowly moved my claw to his eye, he flinched slightly but closed his eye and let me feel t he scar as i softly moved my claw on it. It did not feel much different that his normal skin.

-Kamaro: It's ok, i got plenty of those heh. And i can still see with that eye.

What how many scars had he gotten in that fight. I lifted up his shirt and saw the many scars all over his stomach and part of his chest area before he pulled his shirt down.

-Kamaro: Hey don't do that.

He blushed, i found that so cute, i wonder...

* * *

**I wonder what that Zoroark be wondering, i bet Kamaro is in wonder as well. Well, hopefully Zoroark ain't using nasty plot to do something naughty, well we shall see, plus Kamaro is warming up to him, maybe his heart is too, what do you think my viewers?  
The one who guesses close enough will get to add their own character to the story. Make sure to leave good bio's and that kind of info, so pm me or post your idea of a character in a review. :3 **


	8. Chapter 8 part 1 : The revealing

**Well, here is the new chapter fo r this story and thanks for the reviews, they gave me inspiration and helped fix a blooper i did *a blooper from mario bros floats on top of me* and no not that blooper,well, this time im cutting this note short to get to the story quick like. Enjoy *bloopr inks me* ...**

* * *

**Zoroark's POV:**

* * *

I wonder how he would react if i kissed him or lowered his pants.

-Me: Zoro zoro. [You're cute when you blush, hehe.]

-Kamaro: Thanks, but really, don't think about raping me, for your own sake.

-Me: Zoro Zoroark.. Rark.. [I would never do that.. but i do like to tease though..]

-Kamaro: Good, now we should go home before the others come back.

Wait was he replying to me? He was bandagging up his injured arm as i thought about how he knew what i said, maybe he got lucky.

-Kamaro: I don't want my family to know about this place, only you and me hang out here.

He's making it sound like this is our secret make out place hehe, but it is true, this place is beautiful, i would hate it if it got crowded by people.

-Me: Zoroark zoroark? [Hey when we get home can i sleep on the bed with you? It comfy.]

Just as i started making gestures so he could understand what i meant he responded inmedeately.

-Kamaro: Well, as long as you don't get too excited, sure you can sleep on the bed with me.

He did understand me, then all this time he was acting like if he didn't? Then when i asked.. I blushed a lot as i looked at him.

-Me: You can understand me? H-how?

-Kamaro: Had an accident with a Psychic type, now if a Pokemon cuts me i can understand it.

That is so awesome, now we can communicate better! Yay!

-Me: That's so awesome, Kamaro!

-Kamaro: Yeah though it knocked me out for 3 days. Psychic is a powerful move.

He said, noddinh. I was starting to get more interested in the human. I wonder how his family was like.

-Me: Zoro? [Want to know my name? ]

-Kamaro: Sure.

-Me: Rar Zo. [It's Leon]

I smiled at him and nuzzled his hand until he started to pet my cheek again. I loved itwhen he did that.

-Me: Murrrr...

-Kamaro: Nice name, sounds cool.

-Me: Zozo murrr [Thanks murrr..]

He kept stroking my cheek more as i closed my eyes almost.

-Kamaro: But i think it's too cool for a cute Zoroark like you.

He chuckled as i opened my eyes blushing a little bit.

-Me:Rar, Zoroark,? [So you don't like feminine femboyish Zoroarks?]

-Kamaro: No i didn't say that, i like it.

I giggled and looked up at him.

-Me: Raaar. [So i am your type.]

I winked at him after saying that, and his deep blush made me giggle more.

-Kamaro: W-wait i meant i-i-

-Me: Zoro zor [Aw don't be shy, you know you LOVE me hehe.]

He blushed red it was so hot.

-Kamaro: H-hey i-

-Me: Zo zo zoroark? [Weren't we gonna head home before you family does?]

-Kamaro: Dang yeah, we should hurry.

He started to walk back the way we came and as i followed i saw his bandagged arm stained with blood. I hope his family doesn't get mad at me.. or will he cover for me?

* * *

**Kamaro's POV**

* * *

****We made it out of the forest, there was. No sign of my sister's car so we made it in time, now to jump the hedge again.

-Leon: Rar, Zoro? [Hey, you leaving me here?]

I looked at Leon as he moved his head down and looked up at me acting all sad. It was cute i give him that but not falling for it.

-Leon: Z-Zoruark? [ K-Kamaro?]

-Me: Nice try, come here.

I picked him up bridal style and he quickly sneaked a kiss on my cheek.

-Me: Hey..

-Leon: Ark. [Sorry couldn't help it.]

* * *

**Gonna have to put two parts in this chapter since my sis wants the pc bleh XP**


	9. Chapter 8 part two

Here is the other half of the story, couldnt post it soon enough as oi planned cuz my connection left.

* * *

**Kamaro's pov:**

* * *

**H**olding Leon in my arms i once again jumped over the hedge with ease with hopes that we were the first to arrive. I gently let Leon on the goround and seconds later the familiar sound of my sister's white eclipse car was heard.

-Me: Ah drats, their here, let's go inside quick.

I hurried Leon to the house and we reached my room before my family could come in.

-Me: Stay inside and don't come out till i explain things to them.

-Leon: Zoro, ark? [Fine i'll stay here, but can you hurry back?]

I smiled at him and nodded before i closed the door. I had a very attached Zoroark, hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid. I looked when i heard the front door loudly open, i had little time to make up a story. I thought of one up as i progressed to the kitchen where they were placing brown bags filled with groceries onto the white wooden table. Okay here goes..

-Me: Hey, mom, i got something to tell you, i got a Zoroark now.

My mom, long brown hair, white skin and hazel eyes looked at me lik "Yeah and i am getting younger" So in other words she did not believe me at all. I explained a short story of how i met Leon, except for the masturbation part and the fact that he was the one who cut my arm. After explaining she still didn't believe me, though can' blame her, never had a Pokemon, hated Zoroarks, so i brought my family to my door, and opened the door slightly as to peek in to make sure Leon was there and hopefully not doing anything i would regret showing them. Through the gap i said.

-Me: It's me Kamaro. Come here Leon, come here.

* * *

**And that is the other half of the story, and i'll be posting the next part soon hopefully. And again, thanks for the reviews heheh.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, surprisingly it is peaceful in my room today as well, so posting the next chapter. This one s a bit awkward though since i added it based on a dream i had when i was stuck on how to progress but on the bright side it helped me keep going.**

* * *

**Kamaro's POV:**

* * *

Shyly, he walked out, his eyes shifting from person to person before staring at Kamaro, and standing alongside him.

-Leon: Zoro, zoroark? [Did you explain everything to them?]

-Me: Mhm.

I looked at my family, who were jaw dropped seeing that i was not lying and that i actually became friends with a Zoroark.

-Me: See? And he's a nice Zoroark, right , Leon?

I looked at Leon and softly pet his head, making him close his eyes and smile. Then suddenly he moved closer to me and wrapped his soft furred arms around me for a hug, blushing slightly and nuzzling my cheek before sneaking a kiss on it withouth anyone noticing.

-Me: H-hey, good boy, heheh.

I blushed a bit but no one seemed to notice. So, out of impulse i ended up kissing his cheek, feeling his soft fur on my lips... what was i thinking?! Ok obviously i wasn't. Besides it's best i don't get too attached to him since he is leaving tomorrow. Still i liked the waay he just smiled at me, still blushing a tad. My little brother, long emo black hair and sporting his favorate band's shirt and black jeans with two belts hanging from them was the first to say something.

-Bro: Well congratz bro, now you have a Pokemon!

He always wanted to battle me in a regular pokemon fight since i beat all of his pokemon on one on one matches, but Leon is not my Pokemon, i doubt it..

My li'l sis, 13 and with brown long hair, and wearing white jeans with a pink skitty shirt, was the second in saying something.

-Li'l sis: I can't wait to tell my friends he got a Zoroark.

-Mom: You broke through your fear and finally got a Pokemon. I'm-

-Me: Stop it!

Damn i just realize i regret saying that since i yelled at my mom.. And i think i don't want him to leave. Dang i got attached to him already but i still got to let him go. I noticed everyone was staring at me in a weirded out way, including Leon. I got to say it..

-Me: He's not my Pokemon.

I heard Leon mutter something as his ears folded back, looking kinda upset.

-Me: He is only staying here for tonight till his legs heal properly.. After that he can leave.

I can't believe i was actually bugged by this, but i can't worry Leon or my family, so i must act like this is right. Like nothing's wrong. Then i found i perfect way to change the subject after looking at my family once more.

-Me: Where's Angie?

-Bro: She's in the kitchen we're eating spaghetti soon.

-Mom: Zoroark, you're eating with us, there's enough food.

-Me: I was about to ask if he could eat with us.

I chuckled and Looked at Leon who just went back into the room. Everyone else went to the kitchen to talk.

-Mom: It will be ready in an hour i believe.

It was strange, her tone of voice did not have anger beside it or nothing, as if yelling at her never even happened, i guess she understood why.

-Me: Ok mom.

I went back to my room with Leon, w ho was looking out the window as he sat on my bed, i wondered if.. I doubt it.  
I sat next to him wondering what he was wondering, first time i wondered what a Zoroark wonders about.

-Me: Hey Leon, what are you thinking about?

* * *

**Leon's POV**

* * *

I shouldn't get my hopes up but i don't dare to ask, does he want me? Or he just accepts me as a Zoroark maybe. I might as well act it up and just enjoy my time with him while i still can. I looked at him and smiled.

-Kamaro: You ok?

-Me: Ya, i am just thinking of what to do now, kinda bored.

-Kamaro: Wanna watch TV with me? That can help.

I used to watch TV with my- Gotta stop thinking bout those memories. Got to think of the present.

-Me: Well ok, if i can you know, sit on your lap?

He looked at me in an odd way, i got closer to him hoping he'd say yes at least.

-Me: Or i can stay next to you.

He smiled at me after many tenseful seconds and pet my head, phew that was close.. don't want him getting weirded out.. more than he already was that is. He Turned on the TV using the remote control and flicked the channels to a anime, i remember seeing those before with... Damn he really has to dig up my past withouth knowing.. Though the characters looked cool, a silver haired, black cloaked guy and his cute female Lucario.

* * *

**Anime POV:**

* * *

****The human named Zex was running down a corridor, it's walls covered in glowing runes. He were inside some mysterious ruins with his companion a Lucario named Ryfa.

-Zex: We are close, but we need to be slow and quiet or he'll find us here...

Ryfa nodded and continued walking until reaching a room entirely made out of pure bright blue crystal with a crystal tree growing in the middle of the chamber. A red medalllion floating in front of it.

-Ryfa: Lu, Luca.

Zex: Yes the last medallion now we can seal the shadow back in it's tomb.

Ryfa hugged her trainer joyfully, he responded the hug and kissed h er cheek. He walked to and grabbed the medallion as it glowed faintly upon being touhed but then dimmed as he hid it in his black cloak. Then all of a sudden the crystal tree turned from bright blue to bloody red as it glowed ominously.

Zex: Ryfa stay back!

Ryfa did not leave but still hid behind her trainer's back. The crystal tree shattered after cracks formed throughout its body, one of the shards injuring Zex, inflicting a deep cut on his shoulder, his black cloack tainted with crimson red, but Zex shook off the pain knowing there is no time to let hteir guard down. At the place where the tree stood was a Zoroark.

-Zex: S-still like to fight dirty i see.

Zex held his injured arm as to stop the bleeding a bit, as Ryfa was staring at it afraid. Zoroark transformed into a long black haired guy in black clothes and matching leather armor.

* * *

**Well seems bad luck has striked me, my internet left as i was writing this.. Well i will stay here and wait so i can save this chapter and post it, or im to re write it tomorrow TwT, so here i am waiting, its 12:39 A.M... IT NEVER CAME BACK! DX  
Well, here is the chapter. :3 **


	11. Chapter 10: A mysterious battle

**Sorry for not updating much again, had to fix my connection, plus parents the pc off early after my brother hogs it for a while, but now i am here to serve the readers the next tasty chapter.**

* * *

**Anime pov**

* * *

****Zoroark: Well, in a battle all is fair. Like how you killed my trainer.

-Zex: You were using your illusions to control him i saved him from his fate. You just want the shadowless one to return.

-Zoroark: He was my real master.

-Zex: Ryfa now!

The Lucario closed her eyes and focused her aura on herself, her whole body glowing light blue for a second then it released into a invisible shockwave making the Zoroark's illusion fade. The humanvanished and Zoroark was about to slash Zex's neck off. Zex grabbed his paw and threw him to a wall, the Zoroark jumped off the wall and landed on the ground on his feet. The human took out a reaper style scythe using his uninjured arm

-Zex: Now we can fight one on one, on equal ground.

-Zoroark: She mastered that technique, but you still have that injury slowing you.

-Ryfa: Lucario Lu!

-Zex: Don't join this fight, it's only me and him.

Ryfa reluctanctly hesitated before moving away, obeying her trainer.

-Zoroark: Even if i can't use illusions i can still beat you.

The Zoroark started amassing dark energy in his body and generated a sh ockwave of pure darkness, Zex brought his scythe down on the incoming wave of darkness and sliced it in half, he then proceded to run towards the Zoroark who was surprised and threw a barrage of shadow balls at Zex. Dodging the first ones he slashed through one and jumped into the air dodging the rest. Zoroark moved to the side just as the human brought down his scythe on him, missing and stabbing the blad onto the ground. The Zoroark took his chance and used night slash, barely missing Zex's face. Zex countered, landing a hard kick on the Zoroark's chest sending it flying to a wall*

* * *

**Leon's pov**

* * *

Figures he'd watch an anime like this, annoying. Though i'll be laughing my butt off if he kills Zex.

-Kamaro: This is my favorate episode by the way.

Dang the Zoroark dies i bet. Then the commercial came and i was about to say what i thought bout the annoying anime until he looked at me and said.

-Kamaro: Hey, if you want, you can sit on my lap.

I looked up at him a bit confused.

-Me: Why did you change your mind?

He laughed softly and tugged my paw slowly to him.

-Me: Oh okay then.

I was even more confused but at least i was able to sit on him now. I got up and jumped onto his lap laying my back onto his chest, it felt warm heheh.

* * *

**Kamaro's pov**

* * *

It was good to spend time with a Pokemon like this, plus Leon is a cool Zoroark. I wrapped my arms around his stomach like a belt as his pointy ear sometimes stroked my face.

-Leon: Thanks for everything, especially for helping me out.

-Me: Sure, no prob. I never turn down someone who needs help.

-Leon: Cool.

The movie started again, we both had our eyes glued to the screen, though i was enjoying being close to Kamaro more than the movie.

* * *

**Anime pov**

* * *

The Zoroark was worned down from the hits he recieved from Zex. Zex was also worned out from the still bleeding, open wound on his shoulder. Zex suddenly threw his scythe at the Zoroark but it jumped, dodging it only to be kicked on the chest by Zex, the Zoroark was left weakend on the floor, coughing up some blood. Zex walked to t he Zoroark, which looked at him with fear in his eyes.

-Zoroark: Damn you..

-Zex: Tell me this.. Do you think your master cared about you? At all?

-Zoroark: He.. made me his strongest Pokemon, he said i was the best one he had.

-Zex: Yes, he tortured you, left you for dead almost, and you know he was going to kill you once he was done with you, when he had turned into pure darkness.

-Zoroark: S-shut up.. So? Only he stayed with me, everyone else hated me..

-Zex: Because you gave up looking.

-Zoroark: Doesn't matter, you won't get to beat him.. Just kill me already damn human.

Zoroark was looking up at the human with anger. Zex lowered his guard and got to one knee, grabbing the Zoroark's paw and pulling it to himself.

-Zoroark: what are you..

Zex embraced the wondering Pokemon, taking a huge risk as Zoroark's claws had darkness about to use night slash.

-Zex: I would stay with you. I won't hurt you anymore.

The Zoroark was not able to understand as he was nervous and confused.

-Zoroark: Why?

-Zex: If you let me remove your darkness i will stay by your side. I'll stay with you.

The Zoroark had tears in his eyes and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Leon's pov**

* * *

****Wow, the human didn't kill him. Even more that Zex leaned in his face towards the Zoroark and it did too! Their gonna kiss! Is Kamaro trying to tell me something with this?

* * *

**So this is the cliffhanger i was waiting to put, is Kamaro really trying to send a message to Zoroark secretly? Will they have a romantic moment and how will the anime end? All i can say something hot might happen. Heh.**


End file.
